


My Sincerest Apologies

by KayRachaels9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, I'm Sorry, Letters, Miraculous Ladybug References, this is NOT a fic, to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRachaels9/pseuds/KayRachaels9
Summary: This is not a fanfic, this is my official apology to the fandom and anyone who has written Miraculous!Fanfic.





	My Sincerest Apologies

Dear Miraculous Ladybug fanfic writers,

 

I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to those of you whose work I read when I was new to AO3. I would reserve my kudos for those who had proper grammar, good character development, and a well-planned plot. I may have room to grow in my own writing, but I know when I’m reading something that falls into those categories, so that’s where I would give my kudos. 

 

Since that point, I’ve read about 1,000 fanfics on AO3 and I’ve gotten eager to satisfy my addiction to fluff between the saviors of Paris and their inner circle. I’ve slowly started to accept my position in the category known as trash, especially when Marichat works its way in. I’ve handed out kudos to writing that meets absolutely zero standards as long as it would fill my needs for the love square or identity shenanigans. 

 

At this point, I’ve given out kudos to basically anyone who has been able to add the slightest bit of elegance to ‘wait, Mari? A-Adrien? Are you disappointed? How could I be disappointed in the person I loved for the past x years? You love me?’ Heck, I’ve probably given kudos to things less elegant than that, it just depends on how long it’s been since I’ve last had the opportunity to fulfill my addiction to Miraculous!Fanfiction. 

 

That is why I am writing this letter, to apologize to those of you who were more deserving of kudos, or even a bookmark (with which I am still pretty strict with unless there is a great idea hiding behind some low-quality writing) but did not receive such as I was still young and naive and believed I could separate my thoughts as a writer from my emotions as a fangirl. 

 

I hope each of you recognizes the value you’ve displayed in bothering to put thought behind your words, possibly even bothering to edit or source check or use a beta reader. You are truly appreciated and I wish I could find each of you and return to you the kudos you deserve. Thank you for your service to this fandom.

 

Sincerely,

Kayrachaels9


End file.
